onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 855
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "The End of the Deadly Battle!? Katakuri's Awakening in Anger" is the 855th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary On Whole Cake Island, Count Niwatori cautions Mont-d'Or about the potential of the Straw Hats. Capone Bege and the Fire Tank Pirates escape from Charlotte Custard's pursuit, and although they are pushed at first, Germa 66 decisively beats the forces sent to invade the Germa Kingdom. In the Mirro-World, despite not being able to touch him, Luffy is able to tire Katakuri by dodging his strikes. Luffy attempts to activate Gear Fourth, but Katakuri uses his awakened abilities to stop him. The Sweet Commander decides to end the battle because he is late for his merienda, and buries Luffy in a deep pile of mochi. Long Summary Katakuri prepares to use Mochi Tsuki on Luffy in the air, but Luffy manages to use the wall to propel himself away from Mogura. Luffy attempts to counterattack, but Katakuri throws him into the wall and strikes at him with Mogura again. Luffy very narrowly avoids being impaled, and when Katakuri attempts another strike, he bunches himself up to duck under it. However, this propels him upward right into the ceiling, and Katakuri kicks him back to a wall. Luffy narrowly falls to the ground right before Katakuri strikes his spot on the wall with Mochi Tsuki, and he is utterly dazed. Luffy manages to dodge more of Katakuri's attacks, but any of his attempts to attack lead to him being harmed. However, Katakuri notes that Luffy is tiring him out like no one ever has before, and as he attacks again, Luffy attempts to grab ahold of Mogura. Katakuri pulls it back just in time, and when Luffy attempts attacking again, he throws the Straw Hat to the ground before pinning him with his hand. Katakuri prepares to strike Luffy at point-blank range, but Luffy manages to stop Mogura with his legs. This allows him to punch the ground and escape from Katakuri's grasp. At Sweet City on Whole Cake Island, Mont-d'Or gets annoyed with Pekoms for weeping over Pedro's death. Count Niwatori states that he can sympathize with Pekoms, recalling how Pedro sacrificed his eye to Big Mom five years ago in order to witness the "Dawn of the World". Now that Pedro had sacrificed his life to free the Straw Hats, Niwatori grows concerned about the threat they may pose to Big Mom. Mont-d'Or scoffs at the thought of them challenging Big Mom, viewing their actions so far as luck, but Niwatori points out that several things have somehow gone their way since they arrived, which is concerning to him. On the seas of Totto Land, the Fire Tank Pirates sail their ship the Nostra Castello away from a fleet led by Custard, the sixth daughter of the Charlotte Family. Bege has the ship turn around and fire at Custard's fleet, and after a few attempts he manages to hit the Tartes right next to Custard's ship. Custard is distracted while arranging for the Tartes to be repaired, allowing the Fire Tank Pirates to escape, and she reports this to Mont-d'Or. At the Germa Kingdom, Charlotte Dosmarche attacks Ichiji, and overwhelms him briefly with his rapidly-spinning dual blade. Charlotte Nusstorte similarly catches Niji off-guard with a tornado created by his hat. However, the Vinsmokes are ultimately unfazed by these attacks, and eventually take down the Big Mom Pirates' 10,000-strong army. Niji contacts Mont-d'Or and impersonates Nusstorte to trick him into believing that the Big Mom Pirates were victorious, and the Vinsmokes find out the status of the Straw Hats. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri uses his awakened Devil Fruit powers to turn the ground in front of him into mochi, which forces Luffy off-balance. Katakuri wraps Luffy in mochi, and predicts that Luffy will respond by activating Gear Fourth. Thus, before Luffy can blow into his arm, Katakuri is able to prevent his transformation by punching him with mochi tendrils. As chefs wait in the shadows with carts of food, Katakuri grows annoyed that Luffy has made him late for his merienda. Giving Luffy his due respect, Katakuri ends their battle by turning several of the walls into mochi and piling them on top of Luffy with the intent to suffocate him. Katakuri then heads off as a buried Luffy stops struggling under the weight of the mochi. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy using Hawk Twin Pistol, Grizzly Corkscrew Magnum, and Eagle Bazooka. **After Katakuri commented on Luffy's ability to dodge, Luffy tried to take his spear away from him. **Before Katakuri uses Flowing Mochi, he pins Luffy to the floor with one hand and tries to impale him with his spear, but Luffy catches the spear with his legs and breaks free from Katakuri's grip. **Custard pursuing the Fire Tank Pirates is shown. ***Unlike in the manga, she is given a formal introduction in the anime. **Additional scenes of Ichiji and Niji's battles before Nusstorte's squad is defeated. **While Niji is pretending to be Nusstorte while talking to Mont-d'Or through Den Den Mushi, the hand that is holding Nusstorte is shown to be glowing. *This is the last episode to use Hope as the opening. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 855